Weasley Wonderings
by amyxaphania
Summary: On the day of Bill’s wedding, the seven Weasley children take some time to contemplate the past, and to look forward to the future. A response to Linaewen’s Weasley Children Drabbles challenge on HPFF.


**A/N: This series of drabbles has been written in response to Linaewen's Weasley Children Drabbles challenge on HPFF. The challenge was to write a series of 100 word drabbles in the point of view of each of the Weasley children, and each drabble must involve a memory from their first year at Hogwarts. Hopefully I've succeeded! My word-count for each drabble is 100 words, though I've combined Fred and George's together. Hope you enjoy!**

**Weasley Wonderings**

**Bill**

Bill waited at the top of the aisle expectantly. He couldn't believe he was getting married; it seemed like only yesterday he'd started Hogwarts, wide-eyed, crossing the rippling waters of the dark lake by boat, shaking nervously.

He remembered sitting on the three-legged stool, the Sorting Hat falling into his eyes, his fingers crossed in his lap as he waited for the decision. He remembered how the hat had cried "Gryffindor!", and he had leaped from the stool, happy he was in the same house as his parents.

He smiled at Fleur, and hoped their future would be as happy.

**Charlie**

Charlie fiddled with his tie uncomfortably, not noticing the glare his Mother was sending him. It was the day of Bill's wedding, a gloriously sunny day, no clouds in the sky. Charlie grinned, as he remembered another such day, back in his first year at Hogwarts.

A warm September afternoon, not long since the beginning of term, and Charlie had been having some problems with two Slytherin classmates.

"Carrot top!"

"Ginger nut!"

Then Bill had come running over, eyes flashing in anger, and Charlie hadn't had any more trouble from the bullies again.

Bill had always looked out for him.

**Percy**

Percy glanced at the clock above his desk and sighed, before turning the page of the report he was working on. Bill would be getting married now. Percy slightly regretted not attending the wedding. He knew his Mother would have been glad to see him. But no! Work was important too.

That had been proven correct many times in his young life. Why, when Percy had been in his first year at Hogwarts, his parents had been so proud when he'd received one hundred percent in all his end of year exams.

But was work worth losing his family over?

**Fred and George**

George looked at his twin, smirking as he took in Fred's garish dress robes that he'd seen fit to wear to Bill's wedding. Lurid green robes topped off by a fluorescent orange tie. Fred had always been the more extrovert of the two, ever since they were children, all the way through Hogwarts, and into their adult life.

George could hardly believe that they _were_ adults, that they'd managed to get this far without one of them being blown up by a Wizarding Wheeze gone awry. In fact, he'd been surprised when they'd made it past first year at Hogwarts without being blown up. He grinned as he recalled a particular incident, and leaned over to Fred.

"Hey, remember the second week of our first year?"

Fred grinned back, and lost himself in the memory. They'd been in a particularly boring Potions lesson, Snape had been droning on about something or other, and it had needed livening up.

Always up to the challenge, the twins had created a diversion by blowing up their cauldron, then performed a nifty bit of spell work they'd learned the week before, turning Snape's greasy, black hair into a dazzling magenta.

Those were the days.

**Ron**

Ron wiped his brow discreetly on the sleeve of his dress-robes, hoping his Mum wouldn't notice. Or worse, Hermione. It was too hot to have a wedding. He fanned his face with his hand, only stopping when Hermione caught his hand in hers, glaring.

He frowned, wondering when she'd become _so_ important to him. Had it been after the Yule Ball in fourth year? Or before that, perhaps when he'd rescued her from the troll in their first year. He remembered that she'd looked so frightened…vulnerable. Ron never wanted her to look like that again.

He hoped she never would.

**Ginny**

Ginny walked down the aisle, concentrating on not tripping on Fleur's train. Fleur looked beautiful, and Ginny felt like a silly little girl in comparison. She looked up, and her heart began to pound as her eyes met Harry's, he was staring at her intently.

Ginny remembered the first time she'd known she had feelings for Harry that went beyond friendship. It had been near the end of her first year, when she'd awoken in the Chamber to find Harry staring down at her, worriedly. That had been the beginning, and now…

She hoped he knew that she loved him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
